Fire At Point Blank
by acathellan
Summary: Sequel to Five Days in a Lake House. After the destruction wreaked by Agadir, there are very few people left to care for the guild. With Natsu in the state he is and the whole guild in ruins, how will our eight protagonists cope? Rated M for lemons and language. See inside for included ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back with the sequel :D Thank you for your lovely reviews on the last chapters of Five Days in a Lake House :3 and I will quickly state the ships included in this.**

**Main ships are NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe and Jerza. Side ships (which are just ones that are mentioned and/or appear but not one of the mains) are Lories, ElfGreen Bicksanna and Cappy. Miraxus is kinda inbetween the two.**

**So... Welcome to Fire at Point Blank! Here's first chapter :3 enjoy!**

**Levy's POV**

Gajeel had been surprised to see me awake so early.

I had made it a point to wake earlier than usual, because I could _not _stand that mess of his any longer. So I cleaned it.

I woke two hours before him, at 7. That's when I crept out of bed and started putting the stuff on his floor where it was meant to go and putting some of the crap that you just don't want to know about in the bin.

As soon as Gajeel woke up at 9am, he flipped out. His eyes widened and he stared at me, then around the house. "Where am I?"

"Your house, idiot." I told him, placing yet another piece of gunk in the bin. "I'm cleaning it."

"It's not used to it!" He protested, referring to the house as a living creature.

"Shut up," I grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping down the couch. "It needs it."

He pouted at me and I laughed. "Not every day you see the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer looking like that."

"Shut it, short stack." He rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "I'm tired."

"Get up," I told him. "We have to go back to the guild hall today."

"Don't wanna," he complained bluntly. I rolled my eyes at his childlike behavior.

"Get up, Gajeel." I sighed and threw the cloth in the sink. "We have to get started on the guild repairs."

"Guild re..." He narrowed his eyes in thought before it finally dawned on him. "Oh, yeah!"

"Get up already!" I huffed and stormed over to him, tugging his arm. But he didn't budge.

"Come on," his eyes gleamed. "Why not have a little fun first?" Hr raised his iron-studded eyebrow and I swatted him gently.

"No thanks," I tugged on his arm even harder.

"Aww, you're no fun." He pressed his lips together and folded his arms, despite my unrelenting tugging.

"And you're one to talk," I retorted. "Now come on. Maybe later, but not now."

I let go of his arm and turned away. "I'm not looking. Go ahead and get changed."

There was the sound of covers being thrown to one side and the brd creaked as the weight was taken off it. "Damn, it's so clean..." muttered Gajeel. "It's weird..."

"Quit complaining. It'll be clean as long as I'm here." I told him. "Now hurry up. We have work to do at the guild today and it's already five past nine."

I turned just as he was pulling his shirt over his head and buttoning it up. "Come on, even _I _could get changed quicker than you."

"What do you mean by that?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes, putting his headband thing on.

"I'm a girl. By stereotypes, girls take way longer to get changed and stuff." I explained impatiently. "Now come on!"

"Why are you so eager to get going?" He asked, pulling his shoes on. "Its not like the guild hall's going anywhere." He snickered. "Neither are any of the people."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed, swatting him on the arm.

"What? I'm just stating the facts!"

"The fact that you laughed is horrible!" I turned away. "Let's go."

Within minutes we reached the guild hall and it seemed to have deteriorated even more overnight. We glanced at each other before walking inside.

It was quiet. Too quiet, and it creeped me out. I felt Gajeel squeeze my hand, as if he could feel my distress at seeing my guild in ruins.

We seemed to be alone, but little did we know that Makarov, Wendy, Laxus and Mirajane were still in there. Gajeel's hand held my small one and he pulled me close to him. "I think we're alone."

"So? What does th-" He silenced me by pulling me into a kiss, searing with a heat I'd never felt before. I let him kiss me and eventually started kissing him back. He pulled me into his tight embrace and held me close, murmuring my name between kisses.

It wasn't for a while until he pulled away. Breathless from his kiss, I stared at him. "What's... gotten into you?"

"Just... thinking. " He turned away from me. "I'm glad you weren't here at the time of the attack. I wouldn't wanna lose you." He turned back, grinning and laughing. "Coz someone as shrimpy as you would get done in really easily!"

"Hey! That's so mean!"

"Ow! Don't throw that at me!"

As I look back on that day now, I realise how much like an old married couple we argued. Little did we know that our high spirits would soon vanish.

**Natsu's POV**

"Ughh..." I woke at about 9:30 with a throbbing pain in my abdomen. _Oh, _I remembered. _That's right. I was stabbed._

A hand gripped my own. "Don't move. Just stay there, you're in no condition to be moving yet."

It was Lucy. She spoke gently, more gentle than I'd ever heard her speak before.

"If it weren't for Porlyusica, you'd be dead..." She continued. " She says you'll be fine in a few days, but there'll be a pretty impressive scar for show."

I just groaned and tried to roll over but she held me in place. "Stay. You have to rest."

I was laying in Lucy's bed. She was sitting beside me, carressing my hand with her own. "Lucy..." I murmured.

"What is it?"

"Go..."

"What?"

"Go and help with repairing the guild..."

"No. I'm staying here with you."

"Porlyusica is still-"

"She went to care for the others. If I go, you'll be here alone."

"So?"

"I don't want a replay of last night, and what if you do something stupid?"

She had a good point but I refused to back down. "Go, Lucy. Please. I'll be fine. The guild needs your help."

"Natsu... You do too."

"I'll be fine! Now go."

She bit her lip. "Fine... But if I come back and you're gone..."

"I get it and I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy leant down and kissed my forehead before getting up to leave. "Get some rest, okay?" She didn't wait for my answer and left.

**Jellal's POV**

That morning, Erza woke me at an ungodly hour of the morning, demanding that we left that instant. I groaned and rolled over. "Wha... Why?"

"Ultear and Meredy are meeting us outside of town in twenty minutes, so hurry up!" She pulled my arm, yanking me off the bed.

"Alright, alright." I clambered to my feet and pulled on my shirt from the night before, not bothering to dig into my bag and get another one. I pulled on my shoes and we left the room.

I took a look at a clock as we passed. It was 7am. No one would be up and about at that time, I hoped.

We ran through the hallways silently until we reached the lobby, where we slowed to a stop and walked outside. We didn't say a word to each other until we got outside of the gates.

"It'll take five minutes tops to get to our meeting place," she told me. "Considering Fairy Hills is on the outskirts of town."

I nodded, then remembering something. "Dammit!"

"What is it?" Erza was alarmed, looking around wildly as if expecting an enemy to jump out from anywhere.

"I forgot my mask!" I rubbed my forehead wearily. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"Calm down, we're not going into town." Erza told me, sighing. "Now come on, we have to meet Ultear and Meredy now."

With that she led me down the path and out of town.

**I really suck at cliffhangers :P Well, I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I have it finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay... depression :D I suppose I'll try and get the next chapter done ASAP... With school and my mental state going on, it may take a while. Gomen :( We've got a short chapter.**

**Juvia's POV**

"What?! Flamebrain was stabbed?!"

It was the next morning. Gray and I had just gotten to the guild hall when Lucy gave us the news.

She was in quite a state. She was biting her lip and her fingernails were rough and jagged, as if she'd been biting them too. Her hair was messy and she hadn't changed clothes. _Lucy-san is in bad shape... She must be so worried._

"Porlyusica says he'll be fine... But I'm still so worried." Lucy's eyes were wide.

"I can tell," Gray replied. "Why don't you go get some rest? I'll take it from here."

_Why is Gray-sama so worried about her?! _I felt jealously bubbling. _He never says that to Juvia!_

Lucy nodded thankfully. "Thanks, Gray." She turned and walked into the infirmary, probably to see Wendy.

"Juvia..." I turned at Gray's voice.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Stop glaring at her." His voice was deadly serious

I realized that I had been and squeezed my eyes shut, bowing. "Juvia is so sorry, Gray-sama!" I felt sadness overtake my jealously. _Now Gray-sama is defending her and he is angry at Juvia... Does he love her?_

Gray sighed and took my hand. "I'm not in love with Lucy."

"How did you-" I cut myself off. "Nevermind. Then why were you angry at Juvia _and_ defending her?"

He ripped his hand away angrily and turned to walk away. "She's my nakama, that's why! I can't believe you sometimes."

"Gray-sama, wait!" I tried to grab his hand but he was already gone.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. _Now Gray-sama hates Juvia... This is all your fault, Juvia!_

"Juvia?" A soft voice spoke. It was Mirajane. I turned to her, a tear falling down my face.

"Mira-san..." I sniffled. "Gray-sama hates Juvia now because Juvia was too jealous..."

The white-haired mage shook her head. "No. He has things on his mind, don't you worry. He's just generally upset, I suppose."

I threw my arms around her. "Gray-sama... Ehhh, why is Juvia so bad at love?"

"There's no such thing," Mirajane didn't push me away. "Things just happen sometimes and people disagree on things. Gray is just upset. Give him some time, and he'll come back."

"Juvia hopes so..." I pulled away from her. "Juvia just always messes up around Gray-sama... He makes Juvia so nervous!"

"That's natural," she replied. "Give it some time and it'll fade."

_How, _I wondered. _How can you still act so happy after carrying such a burden, Mira-san?_

**Gajeel's POV**

"Okay, Gajeel, you can start over there by hammering in those nails."

"What makes you think _I _can do that?"

"You have a hand that you can turn into an iron hammer, dummy."

Levy and I were at it again, that old-married-couple argument, as Mirajane called it. Bunnygirl had gone off to sulk, probably about Salamander, and Juvia was with Mirajane, talking about Ice Levy and I were left alone.

"Come on, why don't we do something _fun_," I suggestively wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close. She battered my arm with her fists, going as red as a tomato.

"No! Not here, you daft idiot!" She yelled.

I laughed. "You're blushing. Gihi!"

"Shaddup and do your work!" She pushed me away and turned away from me to hide her red face.

I grumbled and reluctantly started hammering the wood planks into the floor.

We worked for ten minutes without speaking before Juvia came over. "J-Juvia wants to help."

"Oh, great!" Levy looked up, smiling. "Could you help Gajeel with the floor? Here's a hammer."

"Thank you."

I looked up at Juvia. "Uh, there's a spot over there."

"Juvia wants to stay here." Her voice was quiet and she sounded different somehow. I frowned and looked at Levy, whose gaze was fixed on Juvia.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Just... Gray-sama issues, that's all. Juvia is fine."

"Shoulda known," I muttered. "Ice princess is always screwin' stuff up."

"Aww, don't be rude." Levy poked me with her small finger before turning back to Juvia. "You can talk to us, if you want."

"It's okay. Juvia talked to Mirajane." She put on an unconvincing smile. "Let's work now, okay?"

Levy shrugged and went back to what she was doing. I hesitated before returning to hammering nails into the floor.

I reached over to grab another plank of wood to slot into place, but there was none there. "Damn, we've run out of wood."

"Juvia can get some, if you like." The water mage offered.

"Thanks." She got up and left and I leaned against the wall. _Man, what is with that chick? And why is she so upset about a guy? Girls make no sense._

**Lucy's POV**

I entered the infirmary. Master was asleep on his bed, Laxus was sitting silently and Wendy smiled when I came in. "Lucy-san! You're here!"

"Mmhmm! I sure am!" I smiled and went to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I still ache, but Grandine- no, I mean Porlyusica has helped a lot. It doesn't hurt as much now!" Her face fell. "Oh... Natsu-san got hurt... She mentioned that."

"Yeah... He was stabbed by a Shadow Make knife." Wendy looked shocked. She knew, too, how dangerous Shadow magic was. "_And _it was poisoned."

"Wow... He's okay, right?"

"He's alive." I told her bluntly. "I can't say if he's alright... The wound was pretty deep. But Porlyusica said he'll be fine soon."

Wendy smiled again. "Then he will! Porlyusica's the best!"

"She is," I agreed. "How's Master doing?"

"He's healed fast. I was only just able to fend off some of the men after I went to the bookcase. Master waa trying, but they really hurt him."

"Wow... they put our Master in this state." I marvelled, looking at his sleeping form. "They're tough. Call me a pessimist, but I don't think we'll beat them."

"Always stay positive, Lucy-san!" At that moment, Charla entered. She had a bandage wrapped around her feline head and her fur was ruffled. She should've been resting, but apparently she wasn't.

"No sign of him," the Exceed sighed and sat on Wendy's bedside. She looked so exhausted, and she didn't even say hello. _What's she been doing?_

Happy entered after her. It looked like he had been looking for someone. As soon as he saw me, his face fell. "Where's Natsu?"

"Oh..." How the hell was I supposed to tell him? "Well, you see... Last night, he came to my house. And someone was there. That person kinda... stabbed him. With a poisoned Shadow blade."

Tears welled up in the blue cat's eyes. "H-He'll be okay, won't he?"

"Porlyusica is taking care of him." I went to the little cat and picked him up, cuddling him. "Plus, he's strong. He'll pull through." My voice cracked and I felt tears threaten to break free. "I promise he will." I whispered.

**Ehh I'm such a slow writer.**  
><strong>I'm trying to post a new chapter every weekend, but I may not reach that deadline easily. I'm gonna try, but not necessarily reach it.<strong>  
><strong>Until next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlike FDIALH, this story is going to have actual plot structure, which if a relief. Stories without fixed plots just seem kind of awkward when you're writing them, you know? Or is it just me...**

**Here's your chapter.**

**Erza's POV**

"Hello, Jellal-kun!" Meredy greeted him with a hug, a big grin on her face. "How was the trip?"

"It was fun," he replied simply. "Did you hear about Agadir?"

"Unfortunately so," Ultear crossed her arms. "We would've taken them out already if it weren't for their immense strength, and you weren't here, Jellal. How is Fairy Tail faring?"

"Horribly." I told them bluntly. "Everyone except the eight of us who went on the trip are injured."

"That's terrible!" Meredy pouted sadly. "Ul, can't you cast some spell on the building to turn it back to the way it was before?"

"Hmm... That spell..." She considered it and shook her head. "I'm not powerful enough. We all know that already though."

"But that was when you tried to turn back all of time!" Meredy objected. "This is just one building!"

"I could try..." She said. "But it may not work. And everyone would have to evacuate the building." Ultear turned to me. "It's decided. We'll come with you two to the guild. Oh, and Jellal." She tossed a cloak to him. "We thought you'd want it."

"Thanks." He pulled it over his head and let it fall around his ankles. "Shall we?"

I nodded and we turned to walk in the direction we came.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the near-destroyed guild hall. Meredy gasped. "Wow... Those Agadir mages did a pretty good job on the guild, huh?"

"We'll evacuate everyone." I said. I grabbed Jellal's hand and pulled him inside. Everyone was hard at work and they stopped as we entered.

"Welcome back, Erza." Mirajane smiled.

"Everyone must come outside immediately." I called. "Even the injured."

"Why?" Levy asked. "What's going on?"

"Ultear's gonna fix the guild hall." Jellal explained briefly. Mirajane nodded.

"I'll get the others," she said, turning and heading into the infirmary. We escorted everyone outside.

"I'll go back and help the injured," I offered, making my way back inside.

Lucy was already there, and she was supporting Wendy. Mirajane had the Master and two of the Exceeds, Happy and Charla, were walking beside them. Laxus was limping along by himself and I rushed to help him. _Where's Pantherlily? _I wondered.

We all stood outside as Ultear prepared herself to cast the spell. She inhaled. "Okay..." A swirl of magic energy started at her Time Ark lacrima ball and expanded, engulfing the guild hall. As it cleared, a collective gasp came from the group.

"Wow... It's all back to normal!" Lucy marvelled.

"All's well that ends well!" Happy chimed.

"Actually, we're still in quite a state," Charla sighed. "You and your happy-go-lucky attitude..."

"I _am _called Happy, after all!"

I stood there silently for a moment before walking to the injured people, helping them inside. Despite the fact that the guild hall had been well and truly fixed, I knew for sure that there was much more trouble to come.

And I was right.

**Gray's POV**

After I walked away from Juvia, I left the guild hall completely. It was a dick move in more than one way, knowing that Juvia can get really hurt by what I say and that we were kinda trying to fix the thing. But I guess I was mad.

Not mad at Juvia, of course. Maybe a little. _She cares too much about me falling in love with other people._ "Idiot." I muttered to myself as I stormed away. "That won't happen."

I was scared of hurting her again. All that time, I was oblivious to how I was hurting Juvia. I was going around, acting indifferent to everything she did for me. Juvia always went out of her way to make sure I was at ease. She was too thoughtful. _I don't deserve someone like her._

I flitted around from woman to woman, flirting with them the whole time, not really interested in anything serious. The whole time, Juvia was there. Watching me, with tears in her eyes, thinking that she would never have a chance. I could just imagine her words. _Gray-sama... Is Juvia not beautiful enough? Is Juvia not good enough for you? Juvia is sorry... Gray-sama._

And there I was, oblivious to everything she did and thought. She went places where she thought no one would hear her cry. She cried all of her sorrows out, and she would return as happy as ever. All an act. All of it was an act. I saw her and I heard her. And all of it was my fault.

I kept on walking angrily, storming out of the town. God only knew where I was headed.

Eventually I ended up on a small hill with a big rock on it. I looked at it, sighed and climbed up, gazing at the sky.

It was gloomy, and I could feel the rain in the air which was waiting to unleash. _Figures..._

Juvia's heartbreaks had been nonstop, thanks to me. When she was a child, she was disowned and no one liked her. As a teenager, it was even worse. Finally when she found me, I bet she thought all was lost and she had found the man of her dreams, the one who would ease her sorrow. She was wrong.

I was blissfully unaware of the pain I was causing to her. She had been disowned again, and this time by the man she loved. But she still smiled. _Gray-sama!_ I could hear her voice in my head.

Before I knew what was happening, hot, angry tears were rolling down my cheeks. _Why... Why does she love a monster like me?_

No. I was not angry at Juvia.

I was angry at myself.

I looked up at the sky, my tears streaming down my face. The rain started pouring down. "Why...?" I murmured. Then I shouted. "Why?! Why the fuck does she love me? I don't deserve someone like her!"

My cheeks were wet with my tears and the rain which was streaming down from the sky. My hair was wet and my voice choked. _I can't... I can't take this anymore! She deserves better than me!_

I had a sudden flashback of what I said to her. _I can't believe you sometimes. _I know how much that hurts her. But I said it anyway. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! _I wasn't talking to her... I was talking to myself.

"Maybe I should just leave the guild..." I mumbled. "They would be better off without me anyway... And Juvia would finally find true happiness without me."

"Who... Who said _that?_" A sudden and familiar voice. I spun around and saw...

"Mirajane! The hell are you doing here?"

"Well... I was looking for you, and I followed the stomped down grass." She shrugged, flicking some water out of her hair. "I take it you know why it's raining?"

I hesitated before nodding slowly.

Mirajane peered at my face, squinting slightly. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not!" I yelled. "Its just the rain!"

"I don't believe you," she told me.

_I can't believe you sometimes._

"Aghh!" I yelled out, collapsing on my hands and knees. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

"Are... Are you alright?" Mirajane backed away a step.

"No!" I yelled at her like she was me. "Juvia doesn't deserve an asshole like me, so why..." My voice cracked and I trailed off.

Mirajane took a step towards me and held out a hand. "Come on. You need to come back to the guild and get some hot tea. You're thinking crazily."

"I'm thinking the furthest thing from crazy!" I exclaimed, pulling myself up anyway. "She's so kind to me... she shouldn't be. All I've done is break her heart."

"Why don't you ask her opinion on that?" Mirajane asked, turning to walk the way she came. "Now come on. We have a relationship to fix."

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu! Wake up!" I heard the frantic voice of Lucy. She was shaking my shoulder and I opened an eye to glance at her.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. The clock said it was around lunchtime, and I was hungry. _Eating might not be good for my wound, though..._

"The guild hall! It's back to normal!"

"Huh...?" I sat up slowly, wincing. "What do you-"

"Ultear fixed it. Now it's back to the way it was!"

"You mean that..." I looked at her face with my groggy vision and she was grinning and nodding.

"Yep. There's no more repairs to be done and it's completely safe now." Lucy gripped my hand. "I'm so thankful. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts," I answered honestly. "But it doesn't hurt as much when I move as it did before, when I tried to walk and stuff."

"So... Do you think you'd be able to make it to the guild hall so you can be put in the infirmary?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno. I might," I told her. "How's everyone else?"

"They're fine," she replied. "Although, Gray and Juvia are have hit a bit of a rough patch. They'll be back to normal in no time!"

"I'm glad to hear." I looked at her smiling face and squeezed her hand. _She's so beautiful. _I brought my hand up and caressed her cheek. She put her hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

"I love you, you know that?" I told her, and she nodded, nuzzling into my hand.

"I love you too, Natsu." She suddenly looked really nervous and she took her hand away, pressing her thumbs together. "Actually... Umm... I was kinda thinking..."

"Yeah?" I said expectantly, wanting her to continue.

"Can... Can we like... Become a couple?" She was blushing furiously. I didn't know why she would be so nervous about asking something like that.

"You mean, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, somewhat awkwardly.

"Then sure!" I grinned at her. "As soon as I'm better, we can go on our first date."

"Really? Sounds fun!" She smiled once again. "Where will we go?"

"Can we go punch people?" I asked and shook her head, bopping me lightly on the top of the head with her fist.

"No, stupid. A date is romantic."

"We can make punching people romantic!" I protested.

"I mean just the two of us, doing something fun. And I don't mean the 'hitting people' kind of fun."

"Well, _I _can think of something we both enjoy." A suggestive look came onto my face and she blushed furiously.

"N-No way! You're still unwell!" She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Aren't we planning this for when I'm better?"

"Sh-Shut up!" She cried. "What about, I dunno, a walk on the beach or something?"

I almost said, _We can do that there, too,_ but I didn't. "If that's what you wanna do," I grinned at her. "Then it's settled."

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy hugged me, being careful of my wound. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I don't really care where we go, as long as I'm with you, I know it'll be fun!" I squeezed her hand and she kissed me on the forehead.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" She got up and started walking to the kitchen. "You want anything to eat?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" I called out, a big smile on my face. Life couldn't be be better at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys. GaLe is canon.**

**I'm not joking. In the newest chapter of the manga... Omfg I fangirled so hard and screamed in the middle of lunch at school when I was reading it... *^* I'm so happy! Thank you Hiro Mashima!**

**I'm trying to reach every deadline but its not really working... I'll try harder!**

**Levy's POV**

"Well... I guess we have nothing else to do..." I mumbled as I sat at one of the repaired guild's tables. _This is just too convenient._

"Yo, short stack." I heard a familiar voice as Gajeel plonked down beside me. "Why are ya looking so down? Cheer up."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm bored..."

"That's it?" He asked, a bewildered look on his face. "You're only bored?"

"Well, what do _you _suggest I do?" I shot back at him. "We have nothing else to do around here, and Porlyusica's tending to the hurt people so I'm out of options..."

Gajeel was silent. Then he spoke up after a few moments of hesitation. "Why don't we go out somewhere? Like... I dunno..." He suddenly sat upright, his back snapping into straightness. "Where the hell is Pantherlily? I haven't seen him all day!"

I shrugged, taking my head off his shoulder and looking around. "He isn't here..."

I heard the footsteps of little Exceeds and I turned, seeing Happy and Charla. They both had bandages on. Charla had one around her head and Happy had one on his stomach. _Even they were hurt? These Agadir guys are ruthless!_

"Hello," I greeted the two cats with a smile.

Charla just gave a nod while Happy returned the greeting.

Charla looked up at Gajeel. "Pantherlily went missing," she told him.

"What?!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "You-You guys were with him. Where the fuck did he go?" I placed my hand on his arm to stop him from lashing out.  
>"Gajeel... It's okay." I said gently. "I'm sure he's-"<p>

"Safe?! Don't tell me he's safe, because I doubt he bloody is!" He threw my hand off and turned to me, his eyes blazing.

"We've been searching for him," Charla cleared her throat and continued, to stop him from yelling at me. "But he's not anywhere. He might be off looking for you, for all we know."

Gajeel looked at her and then me then back again and stormed off. Unfazed by his outburst, I pursed my lips. "That was weird," I observed, watching him stomp away.

"The idiot's probably gone off to look for Lily," Charla shrugged while Happy munched on a fish.

"He probably heard you," the blue cat said, his mouth full of fish.

"I couldn't care less." Charla turned around. "Now, I'm going to go check on Wendy." She plodded off with Happy right behind her.

I turned back to the front and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. "Hmm... I'm so bored..."

_Wait..._ A sudden thought hit me. _What if he's gone to go storm Agadir?_

The thought made me leap out of my seat and race after him. "Gajeel! Wait!"

I ran out of the guild hall, but he was nowhere in sight. "Gajeel!" I called out, suddenly fearful. "Gajeel! Where are you!"

"Whaddaya want?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and spun around, seeing Gajeel leaning on a tree and munching a piece of metal. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to him, throwing my arms around him forcefully. The metal dropped to the floor with a _clank _and I could feel his surprised gaze on my head. "What..."

"I thought you'd gone to storm Agadir..." I mumbled into his chest, locking my fingers together. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me slightly off the ground.

"No. I'm not that stupid," he reassured. "That sounds like something Salamander would do, if he hadn't already gotten himself stabbed. What a moron."

"It wasn't _his _fault!" Another voice was behind us and we sprung apart, staring at the interrupter.

"Lu-chan!" I exclaimed.

My best friend Lucy was standing there, her hands on her hips. She looked very bemused.

"I'll have you know, that so-called 'moron' is my boyfriend now!" She continued. I squealed and glomped her, laughing.

"Congrats, Lu-chan!" I cried. "Aww, that's so cute!"

"Thanks," she said. Gajeel was standing behind us awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

"So, I thought you were staying home for the rest of the day to care for him," I asked, breaking away from her. "What brings you here?"

"I was gonna ask Porlyusica if there was a spare spot in the infirmary for him," Lucy replied. "But then I ran into this cuddle session you two had going on."

"That wasn't a cuddle session!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Uh, yes it was." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. See you later." Lucy walked off in the direction of the guild hall.

"So..." Gajeel scratched the back of his neck. "My offer still stands..."

"About us going somewhere?" I asked and he nodded. "Sounds like a date."

"It is _not!_" He yelled. "Just us going somewhere and doing something!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me off. "Come on."

I couldn't help but let a silly grin come to my face. _He is so cute. It is a date, and I can't wait!_

**Lucy's POV**

After speaking to Porlyusica, I made my way back home. I was assuming Natsu was asleep, so I made my way quietly to my bedroom.

He had his eyes closed and was half sitting up as if he'd fallen asleep reading a book (which I highly doubted) and I smiled. _He's so cute when he sleeps... _I walked to the bedside and gazed at him for a few moments, before he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

I shrieked, in both surprise and him not being careful. "Be careful of your-"

He silenced me by kissing me hungrily. I made a noise of surprise and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth, swirling it around expertly. He broke away for a short ragged breath and then kissed me again, in the same manner.

After a while he pulled away and put his hot, wet lips up close to my neck, but not exactly touching it. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent a shiver throughout my whole body.

"I don't have to be careful to kiss you like that," he whispered, "do I?"

"Natsu..." I exhaled, letting my head fall back. "We shouldn't..."

"Can't help myself." His lips were so dangerously close to my neck, but not exactly touching it.

"You're hurt." I pushed him away gently and stood. "I'm not putting you in danger."

"But it doesn't hurt anymore!" He protested. "Porlyusica's fixed me up!"

"Doesn't mean there isn't a gaping hole still in your chest. No means no."

"Aww..." Natsu pouted. His expression was so cute.

"Oh! Speaking of Porlyusica, she said you can move to the guild infirmary when your wound doesn't hurt anymore." I poked his forehead. "And it does, no matter how much you lie to me. I'm taking you there in a few days. Alright?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. "Where's Happy?"

"Trailing behind Charla like she's stolen one of his fish," I sighed. "He's coming to visit soon, though."

"That's good," Natsu grinned. "I've missed the little guy."

"Apparently Lily's missing, too..." I continued sadly. "Gajeel must be pissed."

"I would be too," he agreed.

I didn't reply. I just kissed him on the forehead and turned away. "Now please, actually rest this time. I'm going to go and start making dinner. Alright?

"Okay," he said and I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia!" I heard an unmistakable voice yell out from the guild hall entrance. "Get over here!"

_Mira-san... _I was sitting in a corner by myself. It felt kind of like when I was a child. _Plus it's raining._

"Juvia!" Mirajane called out again and I looked up. She had Gray right behind her. They were both soaking wet and Gray looked like he wanted to cry and kill someone at the same time.

"Yes...?" My voice was cracked and croaky.

"Come here."

I grudgingly got up and walked over to the two. "Yes? What is the matter?"

"Come with me, both of you." Mirajane grabbed both of our hands and dragged us into the storeroom, closing the door behind us. "Now. You two are going to talk, alright? Gray has a lot on his mind and has to tell you, okay? And Juvia... You too. Tell him what's on your mind. I'm going to leave and when I come to get you, you must have this sorted out." She had a strange sort of painful expression in her eyes. "Please."

I was confused. Usually Mirajane wouldn't be pleading for us to make up. She would be telling us that we look 'waaaaay cute together' and that Gray should pay more attention to me. _Not this... Mira-san, what's wrong?_

She left the storage room, leaving us alone. A silence lay over the two of us and Gray was the first to break it.

"I'm sorry..." He said, somewhat with difficulty.

"Why are you sorry? Juvia was the one who messed up..." I was about to continue when Gray turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"I mean for everything." His eyes looked so pained that it made my heart break. "Juvia... All this time, you've been thrown aside in one way or the other. When you were a child, when you were a teenager and then by me, the man you love. I didn't care about you one way or the other. You've saved my life and tried to hard to protect me, to make me happy... And I just ignored you. Yet you still trailed behind me every step of the way, always on my side. No matter how badly I treated you. Now I see you for who you really are and I love you. I just don't know if you can forgive me."

"Juvia has always loved you, Gray-sama. You've been forgiven. And you were a long time ago. Juvia is fine." Despite my attempts to tell him I was fine and happy, tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. _He's right... I don't want him to be, but he's right._

"Then why are you crying, if you're fine?" He pulled me into a tender embrace. "Juvia, I'm sorry. I am, for everything I've done to you."

"Gray-sama... You died for Juvia." I reminded him, my voice choked up. "Is that not a good thing?"

"It is! I guess we have Ultear to thank for bringing me back..."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you..." I started crying even more, sobbing and sobbing at the thought of a world without him.

"It's okay," Gray stroked my hair with his hand. "I'll always be here. You don't have to be alone anymore." He hesitated. "Juvia... One day, we're gonna be married, with kids. I know it." He kissed my forehead. "You'll never have to be alone again. I'm here for you."

"Thank you..." My tears turned to tears of joy and I wrapped my arms around his waist. The door opened and Mirajane peered in.

"All better?" She asked, and Gray nodded.

"Give us some more time alone, please." The door closed as an answer and we sunk down to the floor in a sitting position. Gray put my head in his lap and stroked my hair tenderly as I cried.

"This was very unusual for me to say," he told me. "You've changed me for the better."

"That's good to hear," I answered, sniffling. "I'm so happy... Juvia wants to get married right now!"

"Not so fast," he chuckled. "We gotta wait a few years."

"But why not now?"

"Because we gotta take things slow."

"Juvia doesn't wanna wait." I pouted and crossed my arms, turning to look at his face.

"Why does it matter? Getting married is like dating, just with more commitments and stuff. Plus its worse if you break up."

I nodded. "I guess so."

We sat in the storeroom for a while, planning our future together. Never had I thought, in a million years, that Gray would agree to marry me. I guess I was wrong.

**Jellal's POV**

"Another long day," I sighed as I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah," Erza agreed, her voice coming from the kitchen. "It sure was."

I kicked off my shoes and took off my mask, the cloak quickly following. I hung it up on Erza's jacket holder and followed her to the kitchen. She seemed completely unaware that I was behind her, and I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"H-Hey!" She jumped and twisted her head around to look at me. "What are you doing?"

"Am I not allowed to hug my woman?" I answered. Her cheeks flushed red and she batted my head with her hands.

"St-Stop that!"

I laughed. _Not every day you see the great Titania like this... _"Alright, alright." I released her and went to the fridge. "Hey... Look." I pulled out a bottle of red wine that I bought earlier on.

"When did you get that?" Erza asked, peering at it.

"Oh, just after the guild hall was fixed." I told her, placing it on the table. "Want to have some?"

"Uh... Sure."

I pulled two wine glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table, promptly pouring wine into them. "Come on, then." I sat down and Erza followed, sitting across from me.

"Wait!" I leapt up from my seat and flicked off the lights. "Got any candles?"

"Yeah..." Erza sounded confused as she pulled two little candles out. She placed them on a table alongside a box of matches. I sat back down and lit them up.

"A toast," I lifted my wine glass, "to the repair of the guild."

"Yeah... I guess." She seemed somewhat awkward as we clinked our glasses together and took a sip. Her eyes widened. "Wow, this is really good!"

"Yes. It's from the fields of Crocus," I said with a smile. "I didn't think it would taste this good."

The candlelight shone on Erza's skin, giving her a glow. Her eyes sparkled and I leaned over the table, pulling her chin closer to mine in a tender kiss.

I pulled away after a few seconds and sat back. She smiled at me. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"About what?"

"Well, about me being your girlfriend or whatever you'd like to call it."

I was silent for a moment before I nodded and said, "Yeah. I am too."

I got up from my seat and walked around the table, taking Erza's hand and pulling her to her feet, kissing her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissing me back. Before I knew what was happening she took control of the kiss and pushed me backwards, until my feet his the edge of her bed. But she didn't stop there. Erza pushed me backwards onto the bed and broke the kiss, straddling my legs. I raised an eyebrow. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"Can't deny that," she smirked and I could just see her evil side coming into play. "How about we have a little fun?"

I swallowed and nodded. _Damn... I think I have a big night ahead of me_.

**Crappy ending. But you can guess what comes next chapter: LEMON!**

**See you next time, minna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I am sooo sorry for the late update :( I had the biggest writers block and then got sick, then I had heaps of tests, then I got sick AGAIN! Then more writer's block... That aside, here's your extra long chapter. Lemon alert!**** Again, apologies as the Jerza lemon is quite short because I wanted to hurry the fuck up and publish it.**

**Gajeel's POV (earlier that day)**

"So..." Not so long after I dragged her off, I spoke up again, still clutching her hand. "Where do you wanna go?"

She gave me a smile. "I don't mind. Being anywhere with you is fun!"

I gave her a small smile back. "Alright then. We'll go to the beach."

"But... It's like 4 in the afternoon!" She protested. "And it rained earlier on... Are you sure it'll be fine weather?"

I shrugged. "Who cares? If it rains, it'll be fun. Right?"

She hesitated. "Right..." I let go of her hand and got on my knees.

"Hop on," I told her. Levy stared at me like I was crazy. "It'll be faster this way. I know a shortcut from here."

She placed her small hands on my shoulders and I stood as she linked her legs through the gap between my arms and my waist.

"Hold on tight," I warned, and then I sped off town a side track.

"Wah! I never knew you could run so fast!" She clung to my shoulders.

"I told you to hold on tight," I replied. Within a few minutes we came to the sand of the beach. It seemed to be vacant.

I let Levy down. "What are we gonna do here?" She looked around. "The sea's looking pretty- Eek!" I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I could think of something," I whispered in her ear, a smirk coming to my face.

"But..." She seemed at a loss for words. "What if someone comes?"

"Who cares if they come?" I chuckle. "They can get lost if they do."

"But, Ga- Oh!" I kissed her neck tenderly. She stopped short and her head fell back against my shoulder.

"Now are you convinced?" I whispered in her ear, pulling away and grabbing her hand, pulling her along the beach. "There's a little rock cave over here. I don't think anyone'll come in."

She didn't protest. I pulled her into the shelter of the rock cave and laid her down on the ground. Immediately I kissed her on the lips, then moving my lips to her neck. She let out a soft sound of appreciation and I nipped the soft skin lightly as I pulled her dress off. She kneaded her hands into my shirt, pulling it off. "Gajeel..."

"Levy..." I mumbled against her skin, discarding the dress. I broke away for a moment to let her pull the shirt over my head and then kissed her chest.

"Kyaa!" She let out a squeak of surprise and wriggled around. I let out a groan of frustration and placed a hand on her stomach, pushing her down.

"Stay." I told her roughly and she pouted at me.

"It's embarrassing..." Her cheeks were tinted slightly red and I chuckled.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, how many times have we done this before?"

She glared at me. "Once! Besides, it makes it worse when I'm the only naked one!"

"If you insist," I smirked at her and discarded of my jeans with a speed likened to the Ice Queen's.

She blushed even more, but didn't complain. "This has gone very quickly."

"I aint done with you yet, though." I slowly, agonizingly slowly, undid her bra and threw it aside, toying with her nipples. She cried out.

"Gajeel!" Her voice was lustful, but she sounded a little bit annoyed. "Your hands are cold!"

"Shh," I soothed, leaning down so my face was merely inches away from her breasts. "Soon you'll be hot." I placed my lips on her breast, my tongue swirling around on the soft, creamy skin. She cried out and squirmed.

"Please!" She pleaded. "The tension is killing me!"

"Where's the tension?" I pulled away and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Is it... here?" I prodded her wet womanhood and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, yeah... But I meant the sexual tension, you dope." She exhaled. "Just... stop teasing me, alright?"

"Aww, but it's fun- Agh!" I was silenced when she started stroking my hard member with a small hand.

"Should I tease you, then? Let me have some fun, too, Gajeel..." My mouth was hanging wide open as she pushed me backwards until I was on my backside in the sand and she was kneeling over me,continually stroking my manhood. The wind whistled through the cove and she didn't speak.

She suddenly clasped my base and brought her hand up, and down again. I growled and barely stopped myself from bucking my hips and somehow getting my member inside her mouth. For her sake, I let her take it her way.

"Ever heard of the naughty librarian stereotype, Gajeel?" She was gonna start drawling about books. I knew it. But that seductive tone was still in her voice as she gave me a handjob.

I could barely comprehend her words but gave a strained shake of the head. She continued. "Well, its where you have the innocent librarian who is actually a beast in bed. Used in a lot of erotica novels." She leant down and licked my head while still moving her hand up and down my shaft. I groaned, almost grabbing her head and shoving my whole length into her mouth. "That's me, Gajeel... Just for you, I'm letting go of the 'innocent girl' persona. Just for this afternoon." I loved this new side of her, and the words 'just for you' made my head swim.

"Levy..." I growled. She nodded and took my whole length in her tiny mouth. I gasped and stared at her. _Who knew someone so small could have this much capacity... _I was lost in the minutes as she dipped her head back and forth, over and over. I couldn't comprehend anything but her mouth and my manhood.

She pulled away and sat back, bending a finger to tell me to come closer. "Come here." I was enchanted by this new side of her and didn't take my eyes off her as I crawled forward. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me tenderly, wrapping her legs around my waist. She was guiding my member to enter her when I came to my senses.

"Wait," I croaked. "Protection in my pocket."

She nodded and, without moving the rest of her body, extended a hand and sifted through the pocket of my discarded jeans. It was then that I realized how annoying the sand was on my knees.

Levy slid the rubber ring over my penis and her hand returned to its original position on my neck. Her legs guided my waist to her and I entered her.

I groaned and she drew in a sharp breath of pain. _Oh, _I remembered, _right. _She was still adjusting to me.

Her body was tense and all I could hear was the waves and the wind. Then she nodded and I was off.

I pounded into her without a care in the world and she cried out my name. "Ahn! Gajeel!" She wailed, both at the pleasure and the unexpected movement. "Ah!"

She dug her nails into my back and I groaned, feeling her nirvana move with me. "Fuck... Damn, Levy..."

"Ahh!" She wailed out, her voice louder than before. Her back arched, and her body pressed into mine. I kept nailing into her and she screamed out erotically. "Gajeel, I'm close!"

"Yeah," I agreed in a short puff of breath. I increased my speed and felt her tighten around my member. She wailed and I hugged her closer to me as immense pleasure coursed through my veins. _Man, I really love you, Levy._

I spilled my load with a long groan and she screamed out, her essence flowing freely. My thoughts went back to our first time.

_What is this to you? A game? I've never done this before!_

_Sex is an act between people who love each other, Gajeel._

"I love you so much, Levy." I buried my head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"Yeah..." She breathed. "I love you too."

"Someday we're gonna get married, you know that? We're going to have lots of little baby Gajeels and Levys running around. And you can't say no."

She grinned at me breathlessly. "I wasn't planning to, anyway."

**Lucy's POV**

"Ugh, you're so damn heavy!"

"Well, I can walk on my own, you know!"

"I'm not taking that risk, stupid!"

Natsu was leaning heavily on my shoulder as we walked to the guild hall. His wound was bandaged up but he winced every time he poked it (which I told him not to do, so he went ahead and did it anyway).

"We're here!" I announced when we finally got to the guild hall. People rushed over at once, fussing over him and I smiled. _He's gotten quite popular these last few years._

I took his hand as Porlyusica came through, batting the crowd away with her hands. "Get away, give him some space! Damn humans are so inconsidersate!"

"Uh... You _are_ one..." Someone mumbled as the group dispersed.

"Doesn't matter! I hate humans anyway!" Porlyusica turned and hurried back into the infirmary.

I wasn't sure whether she wanted us to follow or not, but I followed her into the infirmary anyway, supporting Natsu with my body.

"Sorry to call on such short notice," she said, straightening the sheets on a bed. "Mirajane's just been released, so this bed's free." She looked at me. "I'm going back to the serenity of my home, so you're in charge. I'll be back tomorrow." Porlyusica walked off. "Unfortunately..." She mumbled as she left.

_I don't know the slightest about healing! _I wanted to yell after her. "Lucy-san!" Wendy's voice distracted me from my thoughts and I raced to her bedside as Natsu settled in his bed.

"Wendy! How are you feeling?" I clasped her hand, beaming at her.

"Fine, I'm being released in two days." Wendy grinned. "Isn't that great? Then I can heal Natsu-san and the others!"

"Absolutely not." Charla had been standing in the doorway, listening to our conversation. "You and your magic will still be fragile. You need to take care of yourself!"

"Don't worry, Charla!" Wendy smiled at her. "I'll be fine!"

Charla sighed. "Wendy, you must take better care of yourself. You're still injured."

"But I won't be when I'm released." Wendy smiled at her Exceed companion. "Don't worry."

Charla herself still had bandages wrapped around her head, and I frowned. "Charla, if you're still injured, why aren't you in bed?"

"Happy and I have been looking for Pantherlily," she told me and I nodded.

"That's right, he's gone missing." I recalled. "Hopefully we find him soon."

"Yes," she answered, climbing into Wendy's bed. I gave Wendy a smile and turned, walking to Natsu's bed.

"Are you all settled?" I asked, placing my hand on his. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Maybe I'll get seriously injured more often," he said. "Because then I can get this special treatment from you."

"Pfft," I crossed my arms and turned away. "Now just because you said that, if this happens again, you're on your own!"

He sulked. "That's no way to treat your boyf- Umph!" Before he could say the word, I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" I hissed. "We're not making it official yet!"

"Making what official?" asked Wendy innocently.

"Um..." I stammered. "Nothing!"

_Dammit! _I cursed silently. _I forgot to tell Levy not to tell anyone!_

"Are you sure?" Wendy sounded unsure.

"Y-Yes! Everything is fine, just peachy!" I took my hand away from Natsu's mouth. "Anyway, you guys should get some sleep! Good night!" I hurried out of the room before anything else could be said.

**Erza's POV**

Jellal claimed my lips in a tender kiss, pushing me down onto the bed gently. I let him push me down, let him have control for once. He started unbuttoning my blouse slowly, and I placed my hands around his neck.

"Mmm," I mumbled, letting my head fall back. "I'm expecting a cut straight to the chase here."

He chuckled, tossing my blouse to an unknown location in the room. "And you won't get anything more, or anything less."

"Good." I pecked him on the lips before he captured my lips again, hungry for more. I kissed him back eagerly, deepening the kiss as he worked on my bra.

He flung it aside and broke our embrace. I crawled backwards until I was sitting against the headboard. Jellal crawled after me, and as soon as he reached me I started unbuttoning his shirt. "You know," I told him. "I've never heard you talk dirty before."

"Is that strange?" He answered, cupping my cheek in his hand and tracing it with his thumb. "Its never really appealed to me."

"And I would suppose you know what it's like, hmm?" I paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically.

"Well... no, but I can imagine it." He leant down and pecked me quickly, but tenderly, and pulled away again. I continued unbuttoning his shirt and flung it aside.

Wordlessly I pulled off his jeans and threw them somewhere in my room, and he rid me of my skirt and underwear. I pulled down his boxers, revealing his somewhat impressive manhood.

"So, about that cutting to the chase thing..." Jellal seemed somewhat awkward, his face reddening. "I'd like to try something different."

"Oh?" I gazed at him intently. "And what's that?"

"Umm... Erza, promise this won't be weird..." He mumbled, pressing his thumbs together awkwardly. "But I think I might have a bondage fetish."

I almost burst out laughing. "Uh, _what?_"

"I... uh..." His face was burning red and he couldn't meet my eyes. "I was just... looking at it, and..."

"Looking at what?" I accidentally allowed a hint of a laugh into my voice.

"Well... I was at the convenience store, and I saw a magazine, and one of the features was ways to, um... spice up your love life... So I looked at it and, well... bought it. Then I looked some more and... Ta da?" He held up a few ropes and handcuffs, and my face fell into my palm.

"Oh god... Jellal, show me the magazine."

He nodded, still not meeting my eyes. He got up and pulled something from his bag. "Are you aware that is a woman's magazine?"

"Well, I found out the hard way when the clerk gave me a weird look." He flicked to a dog-eared page and showed me. "Look."

"Oh..." I looked intently at it. The page was titled 'BDSM: How To Do It Right' and I read a few lines before looking at him again. "Let's try it."

"Wha?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"It looks interesting," I pointed out. "Besides, a new experience is usually a good one. Sometimes."

He laughed and threw the magazine on the floor. "So who's gonna be tied up and stuff?"

"Me first," I said immediately. "You can have a turn next time."

"Okay, just bear with me." Jellal put some weird clip-thingys on the headboard and attached the ropes to them. He attached a rope to each side of the bed around feet level and pulled out a blindfold and obviously, a packet of protection.

"Wow. You're rather prepared," I remarked, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jellal tied a rope to one of my feet, then tying the other. "Just let me know if I do anything out of line."

"Shh." I leant up and kissed him tenderly. "You're my partner now, just go all out on me."

"If you say so," he shrugged and then I could only see black.

I freaked out for a moment, but then I remembered. "Is the blindfold necessary?" I sighed.

"Yes. It clearly says in the magazine, blindfolds are a vital part of this." His voice was right beside my ear. "Besides, it turns me on to see you so defenseless."

We both knew that I shared that opinion on him, but neither of us voiced it. I felt my left hand being tied up, then my right. My legs were spread and I could barely move. _Just bloody great._

I felt Jellal's lips softly touch my neck, and then my collarbone. His lips moved lower, to the space above my breasts, and then he kissed my right breast.

I moaned softly, my head falling back. He traced my nipple with his tongue.

"You know," he mumbled, "bondage gets more and more intense as you go on. Like there's whips, and leather, and tight leather clothing, and all kinds of things. It's shamefully wonderful. I can't wait to try all those things with you."

I moaned wantonly, the added prospect and his tongue on my breast making the mound of pleasure in my belly increase. I wanted to tell him I couldn't wait either, but my mind was too muddled to form the words in my mouth.

To my disappointment, he moved on from my breasts. Jellal kissed my tummy, then my navel, and my core. I cried out, my back arching as much as it could. The anticipation was killing me, and it was probably killing him too.

"Please be patient." Jellal murmured. I felt his finger trace my delicate folds, and I hissed through my teeth.

"What were we saying about cutting to the chase?" I muttered through gritted teeth.

He chuckled. "We're getting there."

He dipped his head and kissed my core gently, and I cried out, my body screaming for more. My body was burning like a wildfire and I couldn't think properly.

"You're acting like you're a virgin," Jellal said shamelessly.

"H-Hey!" I managed to say. But nothing else could come out of my mouth.

"Relax, I'll finish up soon." He promised, pushing two fingers inside me. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he pressed against my sweet spot. He did it over, and over, and I felt the tension and heat pooling in my stomach. "Ahh!" My fingers were entangled in his blue locks, and it was all I could do to not rip his pants off and make him take me.

His fingers pulsed with an amazing speed at that one particular spot. I felt mountains of pleasure building up inside me and I moaned wantonly. He mumbled my name and I squeezed my eyes shut. _Oh my god...!_

"Jellal...!" I could barely push the words out of my mouth and he sighed.

"Getting impatient already?" He clicked his tongue. "But this is fun."

"Don't make me-" I started to growl, but he interuppted me.

"Alright, alright!" He pulled his fingers out and I didn't need to be able to see to know what was next. "Okay, your hands are next." He grabbed my wrists and two ropes tied around them, binding my hands together and to the headboard. "Okay, you ready?"

I nodded slowly. There was the sound of ripping plastic, and a few moments later he took a deep breath. It felt like there was a timer inside me which was ticking on until my patience ran out. I need him, and I needed him _now_.

Without forewarning me, Jellal entered me. My back arched, well, as much as it could, and I cried out. My legs were spread so far apart that even just with entering inside, he reached all new places we'd never explored before. He hissed through his teeth and planted his hands on my waist, starting to pound into me.

"Mmm~!" I moaned, feeling absolute ecstasy take over my body. It was like a drug, robbing me of all sense except for the wonderfulness that was Jellal. He groaned, and his speed increased. He had taken on a whole new personality, like he had turned into some sort of beast.

I could barely think coherently. I didn't care whether anyone in the other rooms could hear me. My body was burning in hot, passionate flames, and I relished the feeling. I could feel my orgasm approaching fast, and I screamed out.

Jellal sealed my lips in a hot kiss, passionately claiming my lips. I immediately let him take over, because I couldn't do anything other than that. I could barely suppress my screams, but I had to.

"J-Jellal!" I gasped, as I was about to fall over the edge. "I-I'm gonna- Ahhn!" I completely let myself go, my body shaking as I release.

Jellal groaned, his orgasm right behind mine. I panted as my pleasure subsided, my chest heaving. He let go of my waist and grabbed my head, pressing his lips against mine tenderly. I kissed him back eagerly, wanting all of his kiss. He released the blindfold and I opened my eyes while we were kissing.

He pulled away and started untying my hands. I looked around and saw that the room was completely dark. I sighed_. Wow... that was amazing_.

He released my hands and feet before collapsing beside me and wrapping me into an embrace. Jellal's erection hadn't completely subsided, and it was pressing into my lower back. A small smirk came to my face. His hand slowly moved towards my exposed breast and I slapped it away.

"Aww..." he pouted.

"No, no more tonight." I told him. "I'm completely beat. Why the hell do you wanna keep going?"

He shrugged. "Well, Erza, I guess it's what you do to me."

**Gray's POV**

As much as I hated to admit it, without Mirajane, our relationship would've been lost.

I would have never had the courage to face Juvia and tell her what I thought. And it sure as hell was genuine. I never thought it would happen, but I fell hard for Juvia. And now I was as in love with her as she was with me. And Mirajane opened my eyes.

_Thank you Mira..._ I thanked her silently as Juvia dragged me back to her room in Fairy Hills.

I sighed happily, feeling at peace within myself. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest and I couldn't-

"Juvia-chan!"

A completely unmistakeable voice pulled me out of my happy thoughts and I pulled Juvia's hand to make her stop. "L-Lyon?"

Lyon came running towards us from our left, and Juvia stared at him with surprise. "Lyon-sama?!"

I snarled silently. _That name is only for me. She can't call him Lyon-sama. _He stopped in front of her and I glared at him, stepping in front of Juvia and pulling her behind me. "What do you-"

"What on earth are you doing out here in the cold at this time of night?" He fussed, ignoring me. He pulled off his jacket and offered it to her. "Here, take-"

"No. She doesn't need it." I pushed his hand aside. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Oh, I was just-"

"Don't give me bullshit about 'just taking a stroll," I snarled. "It's 11 at night, and your guild isn't even in this city. What the hell are you doing here?"

"G-Gray-sama," Juvia sounded surprised and she placed a hand on my shoulder. But she didn't make me feel any calmer.

"Well, you see..." Lyon extremely rudely pushed me aside and my hands balled into fists. He looked Juvia straight in the eye. "When I heard that your guild had been almost eradicated, I was worried. I was up all night, and when I heard you hadn't been harmed, I was so glad." He got on one knee, one hand outstretched to her. "Juvia-chan, I still love you!"

_Oh fuck no!_ I pushed him roughly, and he almost fell on his ass. "Asshole!" I accused. "She's my girl, now."

He laughed. "You? And her? I don't believe you."

"Guys... Please..." Juvia tried desperately to interuppt us but her attempts were unheard and in vain.

"Oh, you want me to prove it?" I challenged.

"Go ahead." He scoffed. I turned around and grabbed Juvia roughly by the waist. "G-Gray-sa-" I kissed her hard, anger making me rough around the edges. Jealousy curled around inside me, and I immediately took control of the kiss. I pulled Juvia's body into mine, French kissing her passionately. Lyon gaped at us and Juvia stood there, frozen in shock, before she finally melted into my embrace.

I broke away and whirled around to face Lyon. "Happy?" I snarled.

"I..." He seemed speechless. "I don't believe it."

"Juvia, let's go." I grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her down the path to Fairy Hills, leaving Lyon to stare at us, bewildered.

"Gray-sama..." She protested. "You're hurting my hand!"

I let go of her and stood there staring at the ground, my emotions whirling around in a storm inside me. She placed a shaky hand on my shoulder. "Gray-sama... Are you-"

I whirled around and roughly pushed her against the wall. "_Hey. _You're mine, you understand?" I hissed, my eyes narrowed as I felt undescribable rage whirl inside me. Our faces were so close together, and Juvia shrank backwards.

"You understand?!" I shouted, and i immediately regretted it. Juvia nodded shakily, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Y-Yes... Juvia is so sorry..." Tears flowed down her cheeks and I mentally stabbed myself over and over for making her cry yet again. I sighed and pulled her into a tender embrace.

"No... It's not your fault..." I whispered, wrapping her tightly in my arms. "It's mine for getting so angry and Lyon's for making me so angry."

"L-Lyon-sama is nice..." She proteated quietly and I barely managed to keep my jealousy under control.

"_Hey. _Don't call him that. It's just Lyon from now on." I said forcefully. "You're mine and only mine. And I'm not letting that change so easily."

**Again, I am soooo sorry for the lateness! Omg I feel so bad...**

**But I have something important to ask. Do you remember in the good old days when this story first began, and I was completely lacking romance and emotion? How am I doing on that now? Have I improved?**

**Please send me some reviews of what you think! I very much look forward to hearing from you!**


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm not really feeling the fic anymore... :c it doesnt seem like anyone else is either...**

**I might discontinue it for a little while and then recontinue once I'm on top of everything and a bit more into it.**

**I'm not sure what to do, but your feedback is appreciated!**

**Acathellan, out :)**

**(WOW I feel retarded after saying that)**


End file.
